<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saint Reymanaud's Cathedral - The Pillars by Metize</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324773">Saint Reymanaud's Cathedral - The Pillars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metize/pseuds/Metize'>Metize</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sieghart Chase - The bimboy bard [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Hate Sex, Heresy, Humiliation, I love making my boy suffer, I'm Sorry, Intimidation, M/M, Name-Calling, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religion Kink, Self-Indulgent, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Zephirin is Not Nice, kind of, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metize/pseuds/Metize</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sieghart put his hands up in surrender, giving an apologetic smile trying to make it seem as if this wasn’t that big of a deal.</p><p>“You got me, ser Zephirin. I apologize, I was very interested in the church’s history, so I figured I’d find more information somewhere in here… This isn’t that serious, think you can let me go just this once?”</p><p>“This is a cathedral, Sieghart Chase.” the elezen approached him. Sieg could feel his breath against his skin making him feel as if he could melt, even under the freezing temperature in The Pillars. “When you ask for forgiveness, you must kneel.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zephirin de Valhourdin/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sieghart Chase - The bimboy bard [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saint Reymanaud's Cathedral - The Pillars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sowwy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warrior of light, quietly rummaged the different assessment of books and documents, looking for something interesting. Sieghart wasn't spying on the church in Ishgard, he was just… looking around a little bit. If anything happened and he ended up being found going somewhere he shouldn't be, hey! He was just a lost tourist, and he was staying with the Fortemps' so give him a slack!</p><p><br/>
But yes, he may be spying on the church. But who could blame him? Ishgard had a weird relationship with religion, in which the state and faith were very much intertwined.<br/>
Sieghart’s relationship with religion had always been a peaceful and joyous one. He would occasionally go to his local temple as a child. As a teenager, he’d take any chance he could get to stay away from home and his parents. Most importantly, the church was the one who introduced him to music, he began singing in the choir and grew attached to his peers. The local dedicant of the church, bless her heart, offered to take him in when his parents kicked him out at 16. He refused, he wanted to leave his home town behind and never go back, he couldn’t just stay and risk having to face his parents again.</p><p>"Excuse me, this is a restricted area for members of the clergy." And there it was. Sieg quickly spun around to face his lecturer. It was one of the church knights, the blond and scary one.</p><p>"Oh twelve, I'm sorry. You see, I'm a-"</p><p>"We know who you are mister Chase." He interrupted the bard, speaking in plural as if he was part of a hivemind, which it may as well be at this point.</p><p>"Please, mister Chase is my father. Call me Sieghart, or Sieg." He smiled at the elezen towering over him "Play your cards just right and you can even call me a good boy."</p><p>"You must think yourself very funny.” he furrowed his brows, clearly not amused.</p><p>"I'm more of a musician than a comedian” Sieg banters looking around thinking of a way out this confrontation “but I'm glad you're having fun."</p><p>"Why are you here?"</p><p>"I was uh...looking for the bathroom." he definitely could’ve tried to sound more sure of himself.</p><p>“Here as in the cathedral”, he crossed his arms with a sigh “you are not ishgardian, nor do you sustain our beliefs.”</p><p>“Okay, listen ser Ze... Zeni..” Sieg struggled to remember.</p><p>“Zephirin.”</p><p>“Zephirin!” he repeated snapping his fingers as it came back to him “Just because I’m not a believer doesn’t mean I can’t go sightseeing a little.”</p><p>"Pray tell me, what sights are you looking to see in this room." the blond said, annoyance resounding in his voice.</p><p>The room was obviously a type of small study, many tomes and manuscripts towering over each other, a desk sat at the corner of the room with plenty of papers scattered over the top.</p><p>"Not so talkative now, are you," Zephirin said slowly stepping forward menacingly towards the bard "Sieghart?"<br/>
Sieg took a step backward out of instinct, twelve be damned why did elezen have to be so damned tall. He could still headbutt the man, the warrior of light was in no way incapable of defending himself, but this could really mess the Fortemps’ reputation with the church. It wasn’t like Zephirin was attacking him in any way, he had no excuse.</p><p>“What? No, I’m just thinking it’s all…”</p><p>“Perhaps you try to figure a way out your current predicament” Zephirin mused, the faintest smirk on his lips “being caught red-handed trespassing. I believe that would not fare well for Ishgard’s relationship with the Eorzian Alliance…” he paused, Sieghart opened his mouth as if to say something but no words came out. The elezen scoffs at him “So much for a silver-tongued minstrel, acting like a child caught stealing from a cookie jar.”<br/>
The man had no right to look as hot as he did while threatening diplomatic relations. Sieghart put his hands up in surrender, giving an apologetic smile trying to make it seem as if this wasn’t that big of a deal.</p><p>“You got me, ser Zephirin. I apologize, I was very interested in the church’s history, so I figured I’d find more information somewhere in here… This isn’t that serious, think you can let me go just this once?”</p><p>Zephirin looked over the man in front of him, eyes him up and down. Sieg only noticed he was backing away when his back hit the wall.</p><p>“This is a cathedral, Sieghart Chase.” the elezen approached him. Sieg could feel his breath against his skin making him feel as if he could melt, even under the freezing temperature in The Pillars. “When you ask for forgiveness, you must kneel.”</p><p>The hyur felt his knees give in before he could even make his brain tell them to do so. He tried his very best to hide his enthusiasm, but Zephirin knew, he definitely could tell and Sieg wasn’t sure whether he was too obvious or it was the man who was extremely perceptive.</p><p>"So eager already…" There he was as if reading Sieghart's mind again. Looking down at him while he unfastened the blond's belt. "If I knew it would be this simple I would've... punished you sooner"</p><p>The word sent shivers down his spine, not going unnoticed as Zephirin smirked at his reaction. Sieghart started feeling the elezen's bulge through his pants, feeling it harden under his touch, before freeing him entirely.</p><p>"Should have known, a filthy sinner like you would be more than willing to be put in his place" He said, noticing the bard shifting his position to try and get some friction in between his thighs. "Disgusting"</p><p>He lets out a breath when Sieghart's hand came into contact with his half-hard cock, before lazily dragging his tongue around the tip.<br/>
"Have you been on your knees like this a lot, hero?" He groaned once Sieg began taking him into his mouth, watching the man shudder at his harsh words. "I'm sure you have. This must hardly be the first time you whore yourself out of trouble."</p><p>He ends the phrase with a thrust into the bard's mouth. Earning him a choke from Sieg due to the sudden force. He grasps at the man's hair with his hand, guiding his head along his length.</p><p>"Worse yet is the fact that being used like this excites you" he snarls adjusting his foot to press his boot ever so lightly on the tent in the hero's trousers. Sieghart moans around his cock, this was wrong, this was filthy and he loved it. Finally getting some friction, he bucks into the man's boot.<br/>
Zephirin took upon himself to take Sieghart's head with both hands holding him in place as he fucked his mouth. The bard was drooling at this point, the shame he felt fueled his arousal like nothing else. There he was on his knees for a Heavens Ward knight, gagging on his cock wanting nothing but to get fucked by this man as he says the filthiest things to him.<br/>
Sieghart's head was then released.</p><p>His thrusts were violent, were Sieghart to be less experienced he would have been in a lot of pain. This only confirmed the veracity of the warden's words, but Sieghart wanted him to be right, he wanted to show how much of a slut he could be. He closed his eyes letting the man assault his mouth and allowing himself to move his tongue in synch with his thrusts, which earned him a groan from Zephirin. The bard knew better than to try and relieve himself, he was not allowed yet, but he dared to push himself into the boot trying to remind the elezen of his own needs.</p><p>"Do it, touch yourself." Zephirin used one hand to hold his hair, pulling him off his cock forcing the bard's eyes to meet his. "Degenerate"<br/>
Sieg didn't need to be told twice, he pulled himself out of his breeches moaning in relief, he fucked his fist knowing he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Zephirin knew this too.<br/>
"You're as desperate as a bitch in heat" Zephirin kept stroking himself. "I'm going to spill my seed all over your face. Is that what you want." Sieghart nodded profusely "Beg for it"</p><p>"Zephirin… please"</p><p>"No." He rasped and pulled at his hair. "Try again"</p><p>"S-ser Zephirin, please. Fuck…" Sieg groaned looking up at him "Ser, please come on my face… taint me with your seed, please…"</p><p>"Is that what you need, whore?" He was getting close too. He pumped himself faster and Sieghart did the same.</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>With a last guttural groan, Zephirin spent himself on the bard's face, tainting the sinner's skin. Pushing Sieghart to the edge, spilling himself on both his hand and the warden's boot. The bard panted heavily, out of all the stupid shit he'd done this had to be one of the worse offenses.<br/>
Ser Zephirin let go of his hair sharply pulling back his hand.</p><p>"You have five minutes, I'll ask a guard to investigate this room, and you better not be here when they do."</p><p>The blond turned around to leave but then turned back. He kneeled in front of the hyur pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, he grabbed Sieghart's hand and pushed the fabric into his hand.<br/>
"Good boy."</p><p>And left.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>